jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
Focus
Focus is a song by Ariana Grande. It is sung by Dancer and Ballerina in the JD: Meant To Be episode The Album. Lyrics Dancer: Hey I know what I came to do And that ain't gonna change So go ahead and talk your talk Cause I won't take the bait I'm over here doing what I like I'm over here working day and night And if my real ain't real enough I'm sorry for ya, bae Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say Cause I'm about to put them all away Ballerina: Focus on me, fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo) Focus on me, fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo) Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo) Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooo) Dancer: I can tell you're curious It's written on your lips Ain't no need to hold it back Go head and talk your shish I know you're hoping that I'll react I know you're hoping I'm looking back But if my real ain't real enough Then I don't know what is (yeah) Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say 'Cause I'm about to put them all away Focus on me (hey), fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo) Focus on me (aaahh), fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo) Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me, yeah) (wooooo) Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo) One, two, three, c'mon girls Uh hey You know I like it (hey) Ba da da da ba da da da da daaaaa (Focus on me) Come on, now, now (Focus on me) Oooooooh yeah Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down (keep on holdin us down) Just come and get it, let them say what they say (let them say, say) 'Cause I'm about to put them all away (yeaaaaah) Focus on me (yeaaaah wooo yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (You know I like it when you focus on me) Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo) Focus on me (Focus) (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo) Focus on me (Focus) (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo) Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo) Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo) Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo) Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo) Focus on me Video Warning: explicit language Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Songs Category:Ballerina Category:Dancer Category:Season 1 Category:Covers Category:Duets